wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jay.freeman/RPG Project
'Introduction' #The first (serious) attempt at a Wildguys video game in RPG form. The RGSS3 engine is being used for this endeavour with various scopes of game design in mind. #The official Database is accessible to collaborators to edit. Non- Collaborators may view, but not edit the content. NOTE: ALL WORKING SYSTEMS, GRAPHICS, CHARACTERS -etc- ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE, ADAPTATION AND/OR REMOVAL. ' Title3.png ' 'Story**' Theme(s): Family, War, Power. #Jarod Freeman, an esteemed soldier of the ENA , awakens from a dream, Prophesizing the end of the Milkyway Galaxy. He thinks nothing of it, but soon realises this dream was unfolding before his very eyes. Brycksters launch an attack on the Colonial Fringe, Legions of Occult Rangers sow the seeds of Revolution and the Galaxy's criminal underbelly has put a price on Jay's head. #The story follows a (rough) timeline of the DOTP series. Due to pacing, certain scenes will not be included. Certain choices will be presented to the player that may not be like the orthodox DOTP storyline. #In order to find out the origin of this dream (and to learn of the giant target on his head), Jay has to scour the Galaxy for answers. He learns that 'The Order ' constructed Quantum Gates that were powered with Dyson Spheres. With these Quatum Gates, they were able to travel interdimensionally to reach distances in the universe that FTL travel could not achieve. These diagrams of advanced technology were kept in Time Capsules and Underground Ruins throughout the Galaxy. #They run into one problem; Only a few individuals in the universe are able to interepret the diagrams. Those individuals are known as the 'Occult Rangers'; They have Occular abilities that are able to see into the Inanium, able to see the links between the physical and metaphysical world. #Jarod Freeman and his team of Sentinels will face off against multiple antagonists who advance toward uncovering these ancient Order Era ruins where they hope to unearth the diagrams of unimaginable value. Their motives vary; to recreated the advanced technology, to become impossibly rich and/or become Gods. #When they find enough clues, they realise the these ruins only had but a fragment of the totality of technology found in the Dark Mantle, which was located in Pigeon Mountain. The battle of Earth would begin. **Does not follow the Canonical DOTP Storyline. Made uniquely for the game. Is subject 'to change.' 'Gameplay aspects' The gameplay is the main staple of this game. This is no "Visual novel"; a combat system is already in the works. I'm using the basic game engine and several scripts from several talented coders. See; Yanfly , Yami , Galv , Moghunter and many others. 'Combat' This is a turn-based attack system**, similar to (most) JRPG game. Encounters vary; from a visual sprite on the map to a random encounter dependent on an RNG or region of the map). The encounters will vary depending on the quest undertaken or the map the player finds themself in. (as of 11/5/2018) Experimentation is currently in the works; an ATB combat system based on the actor's Agility rating (Higher AGI=More attacks in specified timeframe). #Movement - Since this is a parallax system, movement is set on a flat 2D area. It is NOT a top-down perspective, rather a 45 degree kind. Originally the movement is locked to a grid, but thanks to a 'Diagonal Movement' script by Moghunter, it gives the illusion that the player's movement is much (freer?) than before. #Quests - This game will have quests where if you complete them you get some kind of reward (yay!). In saying that, I have plans for specific 'Character Questlines (CQ)' which are a means to acquiring party members, unlocking subclasses, acquiring weapons and currency. #Crafting - I am still toying with the idea. I have installed a script that allows you to have crafting disciplines (Cooking, Industry, Chemistry, Fishing(?), Excavating, Carpentry) 1.png|Troop of Bryckos 2.png|Basic battle system 5.png|notice the blue bar below the Brycko? when it reaches full capacity, the enemy will attack the party. 'Locations' #Earth - Specifically Pigeon Mt. this is where the player will come to know Jay's hometown. There will(MAY) be some quests located here if the player is so inclined to take them on. #Colonial Fringe - No specific locations as of yet. Dynamus is a possibility(Confirmed as of 11/05/2018). #(Possible) locations; Arma-Ultra, Niraxus 7, Niraxus 3, Prime (Arma-Prime), Aerius, Exodus, Dynamus IV, Mars, Luna, Excalibur (Maybe), Frigus, Ridge, Koujima, Sei, 'Graphics' The graphics of the game is an on-going project in itself. I have yet to come up with a (CERTAIN) design scheme, but I MAY resort to creating my own graphics. Certain graphical assets like tilesets will remain (because they look good generally) and it saves me time to work on important things like the gameplay and writing. 'Development updates' This is where I will add updates on a day to day basis. I will try my best to add relevant information where I see fit. (7/11/2018) First dev update; watch the video to get an idea of what's going on. The weapons they use were sprited by me. It's actually not that difficult to make gun icons with a 24x24 pixel sheet. (9/11/2018) Ive taken a break lately. I have been working pretty hard at organising my project file. So much clutter and the like. Here's a screencap of the map i've fixed up. 8.png|I decided to use a different tileset. This one's closer to what I envisioned Dynamus IV's streets to look like. I'll add more rubble and the like in due time. (11/11/2018) Working on weapon systems. This rifle system is currently still undergoing refinement, but it's looking good so far. (15/11/2018) A pretty simple addition to the weapon system; Rarity and item affixes. check out the video for reference. (17/11/2018) A database is being constructed as we speak! This is where I will keep track of the (technical) stuff as I go along. In the same document, I have created a sheet for The Venerable Nikriontra to add his own ideas too. As for progress on the game itself, I have created a few new actors (playable characters) that'll join the protagonist's party to take down the baddies. *I am having some issues with Yami's Battle Symphony. Something to do with Counter-attacking, Magic Reflection and guarding. For the past couple of weeks its been an issue, so I removed the 'States' associated with CNT, MRF and Guard. New developments in enemy design! *I recently installed two scripts: Hime's Enemy Levels as well as Enemy Classes. In short, the RGSS3 engine has many pros as well as cons. The player's appreciation for the enemy's prowess is fleeting. These two scripts change that with a leveling and class system applicable to enemies. I will go over the pros and cons of the default system, then Hime's scripts. Default system Pros: *In the editor, the enemy's stats stay the way you set them. Their health, damage etc wont change. The pros of such a setup is a sense of accomplisment; when a player beats a difficult enemy, they will find it easier to beat them the second time round ...Then a third and fourth time to be sure. *Some enemies should just stay a certain level because they are inherently weak (not in themselves, but relative to the player). An example of this is Oblivion; scaling done wrong. Why would a wolf or rat kill a warrior with ebony or glass armor when their attacks were almost negliable at the start of the game? It makes no sense. *No unpredictable results. You will know the enemy inside out; their strengths, weaknesses, special moves etc. Again, a sense of accomplishment. The game ought to reward the player for using the best possible strategy (in any given situation). *If a player finds an exploit and uses it to their advantage, it's not their fault. If it breaks the balance of the game, that's most certainly the Developer's fault. Default system Cons: *Work. I would need to account for the player's progress. Creating a whole load of enemies with unique and interesting abilities that'll be wasted in the span of 3 levels is a waste of time. I would have to work to make NEW enemies for a particular level threshold. *At a certain point, the player's defenses will render an enemy's attack virtually obsolete. I tested this with some Bryckos and realised they couldnt even dent the protagonist at level 10 with no armor. Shocking. *The base attack of the player will be overused. Not sure if it qualifies but its a good point to bring up. Now, onto the pros and cons of Hime's scripts. Take what I say with a grain of salt. I am still doing alot of testing and research at the present time. Hime's script, The Pros: *The (forseeable) pros are not immidiately obvious. An enemy that has levels, what's the big deal? In my mind, I believe it all comes down to risk/reward scenario. "Should I fight that level 45 boss while I'm still level 32?" That is a judgement I leave up to the player; if you are organised enough and have good gear, why not give it a shot? Otherwise you lose and start again. *But wait, what's this... while you avoided fighting the boss(presumably leveling up), they had gained an extra 5 levels (and several other cool abilities). How unlucky, but see, a layer of depth is superimposed on the player; an unpredictable element in the combat system. *The Enemy level system changes that; you can make the enemies grow with you, be set a certain level, have the level cap at a certain minimum or max point, or make them have their own damage formulae. I hope that makes sense to the reader. *With the class enemy script, you can face an enemy on par with the player; perhaps a soldier that's the same level as the player and similar abilities. It makes you wonder, what's the greatest weakeness of that class?! In you meditations you realise it applies to members of the same class. The challenge arises from the fact that abilities the party has access to might even be available to the enemy, so watch out! Cons *It goes without saying that scaling enemies can be a hassle at times; they'll keep you on you toes, but do you really need to fight the same enemy several levels over again? I know this is supposed to be a con, but capping off the enemy to a certain level is the only logical thing to do. *Perhaps the difficulty might be too steep. I know from experience that most MMO's have an interesting leveling dynamic. Once you finish the PvE sections of the game, what's left? PvP and Raid Bosses. Same goes for just about anything nowadays that uses the RPG' connotation when describing the game. Suffice to say, they were enjoyable experiences, but not in and of itself, but the idea that there's still more gameplay after the game's (essentially) complete. Enemies will hit harder, feel less pain and make your life a living hell. I don't know. I suppose the Con here is post-campaign lack of story elements, you're just fighting endless battles to no real end. *The oblivion leveling effect (If I'm not careful). I suppose that wraps up most of it. Thanks for taking the time to read this. okthisisepic.png|"Dulce bellum inexpertis" (18/11/2018) After pestering The Venerable Nikriontra for almost 15 minutes, we finally got cracking on some interesting class ideas. We were not reinventing the wheel, but rather brainstorming how the classes and subclasses should work in the game. We came to the conclusion that it would make sense to divide them up into three distinct motifs; a DPS subclass, Versatile subclass and survivability subclass. We had a few hangups about what a Commander's role ought to be. One view was that it should be an all-rounder class, whilst the other was that it ought to be a support class that buffs the party. We will see in due time how it'll work out. 11.png|OC faces! 12.png|these were pretty fun to make! Pixel art's way easier than I'd initially anticipated. Powniangun.png Eaggorangun.png Alterrangun.png Avalongun.png 13.png SAR45.png (20/11/2018) The topic of today is Dungeons. I myself have played a small number of 'Dungeon' crawlers, so this skews my opinion a bit. Just to name a few; Diablo III, Crypt of the Necrodancer, Spelunky and probably a few others that I can't think of at the present time. Point is, I dont know a whole lot about what there is to know about Dungeon Crawlers. For the last day or so I have worked toward making some maps using various 'randomly generated dungeon' scripts. The first I tried was Neonblack's Dungeon Generator Script v1.0. I was a little confused at first (still kinda am) and tried another. This new one I tried was made by Saba Kan found here. I found this one to be a little easier (only cause I was paying more attention) and made a terrible dungeon. It worked but I found it to be a little Blasé. I decided to give Neonblack's one a shot the second time round and I seem to be making progress. There are plenty of issues still to iron out but I believe I can fix them with the little RPG maker knowledge I have. Nikriontra made the suggestion to add it to the game, and a good suggestion at that. In other news I have been doing some sprite work; adding face portraits in my own art style. These might be altered in future if I have a better design in mind. Thank for reading! 16.png|The map base. This is where I can edit the dungeon's corridors. Theoretically the map can be any size (within reason) OC.png|Some recognizable faces (From top left to right: Jay, Nik, Lucy, Meribel) (Bottom left to right: Lennon, Ghala, Jeremy, Karl) oc2.png|(top left to right: Dirk, Peter, Artor, Sadiq) (Bottom left to right: Kimberly, Arasus, Jason, Angus) oc3.png|(top left to right: TJ, Ralph, Luke, Surgicus) (Bottom left to right: Grumpy, Techno) (22/11/2018) Big stuff's happening fellas. I have been refining the Dungeon system as of late and I am really impressed with how it's panned out! Granted, it still needs some interesting content like puzzles and/or rewarding loot, but so far, 'wow' is all I can say. Been working on combat and animations a little bit. Here's a video to get an idea of what ive been doing. smug.png|Mini update: This is Jay's new portrait in-game. Yep, smug as hell like he's always been Icon.png|The Game's Icon. Imagine seeing that on your desktop. (23/11/2018) Another day and more system implementation. As of late I have been doing a little bit of research here and there. I have discovered a cool fast travel system script and began working on making some key locations. 18.png|An ever-so-slight graphical update (A shout out to Neon Black for the text gradient script). Notice the gradient on the text? It really makes the numbers and letters 'pop'. Try to ignore the naming scheme of the weapons, that's merely a way for me to know what effects the weapons have. These will be refined in due time. (24/11/2018) I would like to apologise in advance for the lack of development details as of late, but many cool things have already been accomplished thus far; #A randomised dungeon with spawning enemies (One variant as of this present moment) #Custom assets; My own icons for weapons, ammo, items, skills etc. #Added a minimap on-screen (thanks to 'TOMY@Kamesoft ' and 'Mr. Bubble' for the japanese translation) #Some new skills, although I REALLY need to tidy up my database. I promise I will have a video prepared at some point to demonstrate these new features. I also intend to tackle a few things BEFORE touching the 'Plot' or 'Story' of the game. These goals are in no particular order and I don't have a particular deadline to meet (yet). I am keeping on my toes when it comes to development, because I dont want to absolutely perfect every tiny details, but I do want to FINISH making the game to a satisfactory degree, one where I can begin sending copies for play testing and contacting certain individuals about licensing rights. So heres my list of goals. *Full functionality of all 'systems' currently sitting in my script editor. *Ironing out classes and subclasses. *Completing all 'Gun' skills so I can move on to magic skills. *Have items for the player to use that will aid them in progressing the story. *simplifying the user interface. *Have a range of weaponary for the players to use in battle. *Complete the Item rarity system (as well as other interesting buffs/debuffs to go along side it) *Have a number of enemies that aren't boring and are a challenge for the player. Also Bosses that will test the player. *Add a series of states that can be afflicted on the player/enemies in and out of battle. *Maps, dungeons graphics, locations etc. That's alot if you think about it. Not to mention the amount of research, debugging and recordkeeping is needed to make it all come together. Eventually when a Playable demo is made available to the player, I will make sure I get a following somehow. I might get user:Nikriontra onboard with this somehow... Somehow... Anyway that's all, peace out. Yess.png|Remember to stay #FABULOUS (26/11/2018) The focus is now sorting the classes. I wont rest until it's complete! It's not a as simple as I'd imagined it would be, but once it's complete, I can rest easy when setting up enemies, because their difficulty will be based on class setups, phew! 19.png|this bad boy will be making an appearance Ezgif.com-optimize.gif 20.png Energy sword.png 21.png|Arasus' magic flintlock arasus pistol.png 22.png|The Uzari, Orcus' blunt metal object Uzari.png (27/11/2018) The discord is being created as we speak. This is where we will garner a following for the game as well as potential playtesters. The discord will be opened as soon as we've set up the bots, restrictions, rules etc. I will also add a channel for newcomers to read; get an understanding of the game and the universe. This Devblog and the wikia will be included as a link for those interested. page.png|a channel dedicated to all the important info the testers can access. (28/11/2018) Boy am I glad I got this video done. I know it's a little messy but it shows what we're up to as of this present moment; a functioning randomly generated dungeon, stealth mechanics, improved combat, better visuals etc. What we dont have (yet) is a place to ground the lore and story. I know the story is important for driving the plot forward, but I DONT want this to devolve into just a 'Social Experience' type game. How the player gains information about the universe, people, and history will be something I will consider in the future. I'm going to rest, now that I have reached one particular milestone. Once my head is clear I'll tackle more of this. (30/11/2018) Yesterday, the Venerable user:Nikriontra and I had a discussion about Bosses and story arcs. It goes without saying that a Demo is planned and that the demo should at least include one boss fight. We got to the drawing board and came to the conclusion that there should not only be just a boss, but a series of minibosses too! That lead to the discussion of story arcs. We concluded that there would infact be 4-5 story arcs give or take. These would be story arcs you would need to complete in order to get to the main one. If this sounds confusing, it's because we're still ironing out the details. In essence the the first three story arcs are actually branched, but all lead to the same point: Dark Ridge. You can choose to take the Bryckster Arc and liberate Earth's Colonies from Bryckster Tyranny. You can take the Shadowmyst Arc and track down your long lost brother who is sowing the seeds of revolution throughout the galaxy. You could even take the third story arc; discovering the origin of Echelon and The Order. You will need to complete all three in order to gain enough clues about The League of Diabolus, who's base of operations is on planet Ridge. Throughout your journey, you will meet some interesting characters who Command the League and stop them before their plans come to fruition. Perhaps upon completing one story arc, the enemies in another story arc become stronger, thus raising the stakes. More details will come out soon once we have finalised that idea. In other news, I aim to simplify some otherwise complicated mechanics, elements, attack/defence/buffs/debuffs/formulae etc. That's all, thanks for reading Wildbros (Wildguys? Wildbruhs? what will we call our fans?!). Death.png (2/12/2018) At this point in development I'm trying to figure out what to do next. I have a somewhat servicable demo of the randomly generated dungeon. I have a Sniper, Pistol and assault rifle weapon working. I am in Limbo right now. I need to look through my notes and see what I need done. synth5.png|Here's Syntheticus. Took me a little while to make, but still pretty cool. (5/12/2018) ENERGY WEAPONS! I knew i had to tackle these at some point. Basically Ive included weapons from the Energis arsenal. A Gamma SMG and Beta-ray assault rifle. fine-tuning is still in effect, but once I have a steady platform to work from, it'll be smooth sailing from here. (7/12/2018) Man, when I thought things were going nowhere, The Venerable user:Nikriontra jumps in and add some quality work to the mix. I gotta say, I am very impressed with what he's contributed toward the demo. Check the Gallery for details. Fuck_yes.png|This is about one of the head scientists at the Atlas research center who goes loopy after analyzing an anomalous sample from Ridge. He was institutionalized on behalf of the medical staff. stamp_stamp.png|Awesome stamp by Nik form.png|The first version. I recommended simplifying the document which Nik had done perfectly. This is still quite cool tho. 23.png|Added an encyclopedia. It will have information about pretty much everything the player discovers about the Wildguys universe. I insisted gameplay comes first, but man is this thing awesome. 23.jpg|That's about it. Thanks for reading. (9/12/2018) Been working on an encyclopedia. Decided logs would be an interesting addition to the game. It might also be an important information provider for the Wildguys Universe. (14/1/2019) I would like to apologize for the sudden stoppage of updates. I have been preoccupied with other things (such is life). Expect more updates to come in future. In the meantime, here are several screenshots of what's being worked on... Desktop Screenshot 2019.01.14 - 15.02.34.99.png|Craftable Ammunition. This list will grow over time. Desktop Screenshot 2019.01.14 - 14.58.41.49.png|Smeltable Ores. These create Metals. Metals are an important ingredient for weapons, ammo and other such materials. Desktop Screenshot 2019.01.14 - 15.24.10.42.png|Cooking. This will create aid items that restore health and energy. (17/1/2019) Three steps forward, one step back. (17/1/2019) I'm getting closer than ever to a playable Demo! Some features that require a little more time and resources (like crafting) may be a challenge. I have also shaved a considerable amount of unimportant plot details in the demo, like dialogue (You're a good writer Nik, but most people want to play, not read a whole paragraph). In any case, here's an upcoming feature; Akimbo! Some rules will apply of course. Using the same Caliber for Akimbo'ing is a big one. You can pretty much turn any weapon into an Akimbo if it's a melee one. Guns on the other hand take a little more time. Category:Blog posts